Clay Puppington
Clay Puppington battled Ned Flanders in Ned Flanders Vs. Clay Puppington. He was voiced by two time guest star Matt Smith. Information on the rapper Clay Puppington is one of the main characters of the adult claymation cartoon Moral Orel, aired on Adult Swim. The father of the main child protagonist Orel, he is effectively the series' main antagonist. Initially portrayed in a comical manner as a stereotypical strict Christian father with some hypocritical implications, Clay's disturbed and depraved nature, including severe alcoholism, homosexual adultery and child abuse psychologically rooted in the man's own abusive upbringing, is increasingly explored in increasingly serious ways over the course of the series. Lyrics Verse 1: Oh, that's just great: now the yellow people are moving in. If this turns out like last time, we'll end up burning down Moralton. Think you're a Christian paradigm? I'd say you misrepresent. You don't even follow any of the Lost Commandments, Most relevant to you of which is this little adage: "Though shalt not bastardize the American language!" You talk like they did right after the fall of Babel… …Possibly due to biting into too many Krabappels. You're too soft! Remember: "Spare the Todd, spoil the child", And recall that, without discipline, you yourself ran wild. Your turf is full of dangerous free–thinkers, while mine Is a perfect Protestant paradise where everything's fine. You scream like a woman and have that stupid "Leftorium"; As mayor, I'm putting your words on indefinite moratorium! You're a passive pushover; I'm a regular Alpha male, So let this battle mark the second time that Flanders has failed! You're far from perfect, so stop acting so smugly, Lest we resume this more privately… in my study. Verse 2: Ned, I think you're standing near another major gas leak. Stop spouting nonsense before I make you turn the other cheek! …Okay, fine! I admit it… but she cheated first, And with the same guy, no less; why should I feel remorse When that lying shrew never loved me? She's the one who coerced Me to drink, and yet we still refuse to get divorced Because we're above breaking such a consecrated sacrament, Just like we would never stoop to parental abandonment. Hate away on me all you want for the hunting incident, But remember: if that counts as more than just an accident, Then so does the time you and your blundering "neighborino" Committed drunken bigamy at that sleazy casino! (Becoming increasingly hysterical) …YOU CAN'T HONESTLY JUDGE ME! You don't understand my pain. I've been through trauma far worse than any hurricane! I know you like to see yourself as some sort of white knight, But you'd be just like me if your life were as full of bright! Verse 3: Sit down and shut up! I don't need to be sober To beat you with my belt over and over and over And then choke you with my jacket, squeezing out your life Until you succumb to death by shirt, just like your wife! "Comparable tragedy"? Your life is Heaven next to mine; I see you as the Homer Simpson to my Frank Grimes! You're everything I hate about the damned human race… …I'll shoot you in both legs… and then… in the face! That's not even a diss! I mean it, and here's why: I HOPE YOU DIE! …I hope we both die… Trivia *He is so far the only character that the Announcer openly dislikes, and was explicitly meant to lose the battle. *First claymation character in the series. Category:Characters